


i want you, i want you

by notanotherme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Sebaek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherme/pseuds/notanotherme
Summary: Long before EXO's 6th comeback album, Baekhyun has already established his own obsession.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	i want you, i want you

**Author's Note:**

> no proofreading done. enjoy reading! <3

Baekhyun is doing his best to stay awake, his eyes surrounded with bags, lids drooping as he grew more and more tired. He can't help it, his schedules are always packed. From SuperM US tours, commercial filmings, EXO's concerts, songs recording, music video shooting, photoshoot, variety shows guestings to dance rehearsals. Baekhyun's body is close to fainting but nevertheless, he does everything with his remaining energy and strength. 

The six of them were busy practicing their choreography in their agency's dance room. It was obvious how the other five, especially Jongdae, Chanyeol and Sehun were full of enthusiasm as they played around with Junmyeon watching and laughing, sometimes joining his dongsaengs. 

While on a short break after their seventh round of rehearsal, Baekhyun instinctively pulled the maknae by his arms, leaning his head on Sehun's back and giving the younger light and teasing punches. _He was tired and really, all he needs now is to throw himself on his bed, hug all the pillows and cover himself with the soft bedsheets._ But he figures now is not the proper time because they still have to go on with the practice, so he wanted to, at the very least, to earn attention _(and maybe some cuddles too)_ from the person he's most comfortable with. 

Sehun, despite noticing the sneaky move of his hyung, decided to dismiss him and focused on the dance instead. The rehearsal continued and continued, until he was the only one standing and dancing, the others are either seated or are already lying on the floor in exhaustion. 

He scanned the entire room as he searched for a particular person but to no avail. Jongin met his eyes on the mirror, "He left first. Hyung looks so beat." Sehun was about to answer when Jongin added, "Chanyeollie hyung drove him home." 

Sehun opened his mouth and a low _oh_ is all he managed to say, "You should go after him it bothers you." Jongin continued. "I'm sure Jumyeon hyung won't mind given he's asleep already." They both looked at their leader who's now snoring at his seat, head hanging down and sideways.

"Rest too, Sehunnie. You've been doing the choreography twice the amount we had done. Go." Jongdae said as he lifts himself up to stretch. "We'll leave too after a few minutes. We'll just let Junmyeon hyung sleep for a while." Sehun nodded before he proceeds on fixing his things and leaving the place. 

He tried contacting Baekhyun but the older is not answering the phone so he dialed Chanyeol's after. It does take several rings before the man picked up. As usual, being the most energetic of the group, Chanyeol's voice is always excited and too loud in Sehun's liking.

"Sehunnie!" The older said, "Is there any problem?" 

Sehun gulped. He doesn't want to sound jealousㅡ _not that he is jealous at all_ ㅡso he just said whatever first thing that comes to his mind. And that is, "A-ah, oh. Nothing important. Just want to say you did a good job in the rehearsal earlier. Y-yeah. That is. Bye." And just before he hangs up, he heard Baekhyun's voice from the other line. 

_"Ah ya! Chanyeollie, one more."_

And even if he doesn't want to think _things_ , his one left braincell is already imagining it.

~ • ~

  
Sehun woke up at the sound of his apartment's doorbell ringing. Annoyed from the disturbance of his sleep, he didn't even bother putting his shirt and trudged his whole body towards the door, opening it only to see a miserable Chanyeol, carrying a pink-faced, half-awake, half-asleep very very drunk Baekhyun on his back. 

"Whatㅡ" 

"Can you just take him first? I swear my bones are close to breaking. This little shit is heavy. If I'm not such a kind and good friend, I would've let him crawl up here. Now go and get this tiny boyfriend of yours before I drop him here."

Sehun has left with no choice but to pull Baekhyun out of Chanyeol's grasp but the eldest of the three has his hands locked on the tallest's neck that Chanyeol almost choked out of breath. 

"Let go, Baek. I can't breathe." 

"Ohhhhhh!" Baekhyun exclaimed as he points his finger to Sehun, "Why does he looks like my Sehunnie? Whoa! The resemblance is hundred percent!" Said Baekhyun as he cupped the youngest's face, turning it sideways to inspect him. 

Chanyeol finally breathes as Baekhyun voluntary got down of his back, "Of course he looks like Sehun because _he_ is your Sehun. Now go with him inside and make out or whatever you like. I'm outta here." Chanyeol straightened his worn clothes as he walked away but stopped when Sehun called his name.

"Hyung!" He turned and sees Baekhyun already hugging Sehun, "Thanks, I guess?" 

Chanyeol smiled and waved his hand, "Please just be boyfriends already so that he'll stop complaining how you ignoring him hurts his heart everytime. Hmm?"

Sehun raised a brow. He wanted to ask what Chanyeol meant but the latter already vanished from his sight.

"You smell like Sehunnie, too! Why is that? Where is my Sehunnie?! I want my Sehunnie! Bring me to Sehunnie!!!" Baekhyun whines and Sehun stares at him with too much affection. He really wants to kiss that pink shiny lips right there and then but he figures he doesn't like the idea of taking advantage to the little puppy in front of him.

Sehun carried Baekhyun to his bedroom and gently lied him down on the white mattress. He prepared wet towel and rubs it on his hyung's skin. The older reeks of alcohol too so Sehun was left with no choice but to change his clothes. He put one of his shirts into Baekhyun while the latter grumbles continuously. He was removing Baekhyun's pants when a hand stopped him from doing so.

"Hey!" Baekhyun yelled at him, "No. Don't. It's for Sehunnie only, okay? He is the only one who can do that, alright?" 

Sehun laughed making Baekhyun glared at him, "Don't laugh at me! I'm serious. Earlier, I drank with Chanyeol because Sehunnie doesn't want to talk to me. He ignored me the entire time we're together. I just wanna cuddle because I'm tired. And I miss him. I think he's mad at me. Sehunnie is mad at Baekhyunnie." 

Sehun's expression softened hearing Baekhyun's words. He scoots closer to him and removes the fringes of hair away from the older's face, "I don't think Sehun is mad at you."

Baekhyun looks at him with his puppy eyes and pouty lips, "Why do you say so?"

"Sehun is just too occupied on the practice. He just wants to master the choreography so he won't be a bother to others. Sehun wanted to learn quickly like how you learn things easily. Sehun doesn't hate you nor mad at you. He only wanted to finish the dance immediately so he will have all the time to cuddle you. Sehun is so sorry for ignoring you."

Baekhyun's head tilts at the side, "Hmm, you really think so?"

"Yeah. He said it to me. So stop worrying and just sleep for now, okay?"

"O-kay." The older said as he lied down again with Sehun tucking the blanket up to his chin. 

Sehun was about to stand when Baekhyun held his wrist. The younger looked back at him.

"Do you think-"Baekhyun said, drawing circles on Sehun's hand, "-Sehunnie will get mad if I kiss you?"

Sehun smiled. Baekhyun is too cute to resist.

"No, he won't. And I promise I will not tell him." 

Baekhyun's lips curved upward as Sehun leaned down to press their mouths together.

_Perhaps, a drunk Baekhyun is Sehun's new obsession._

**Author's Note:**

> Took me exactly two hours to write this. We've been fed with so much exo and sebaek contents these past few days so that gives me inspiration in writing this. SEBAEKISTS RISE! ❤🖤


End file.
